The Player Boss
by Chidori Eiso
Summary: With the announcement that they would trapped in the game until the final stage was cleared, chaos erupted amongst the 10,000 players of Sword Art Online. At least that was until another announcement made. Defeating a special boss would allow any player and thier party to leave the game. Easy enough right? Perhaps it would be if said boss didn’t happen to be another player.


Alright, I couldn't take it anymore. Here you go guys.

* * *

_Prologue _

* * *

"Alright, a critical hit!"

"Stay on the offensive! Don't give him a chance to recover!"

This wasn't how things were supposed to happen. He shouldn't be stuck in some game and he certainly shouldn't be fighting for his life.

_**"Rage Spike!"**_

He heard the cry from behind him but was too slow to react. A presence closed in on him almost instantaneously and he felt an uncomfortable sensation race down his side. He jumped away and spared a quick glance at the red gash of light that was now carved into his being. The skill his assailant used wasn't a particularly strong one. But he was severely under leveled compared to to the others, so everything hit much harder. It wasn't like he actually felt any pain with it being a game and all, but dread began to fill his system when he saw his health bar sink into red territory. '_Tch...I'm almsot out of health and I don't have any recovery potions.'_

The massive group had surrounded their prey, carefully watching for his next move while denying any chance for escape. The lone boy stood in he middle of the clearing, defiantly glaring at the horde circumvented around him. He was very young, no older than twelve at best. But despite only standing at 145cm tall, he had a well built frame for his age. He had three distinctive whisker-like marking on each cheek, tuffs of blonde hair jolted out erratically from the top of his head and sharp, sapphire eyes that looked as if they could pierce through even the thickest of armors.

The durability of his gear had finally given out moments before, leaving him clad in only a pair of black pants. His hair fell over his face, casting a shadow over his eyes and obscuring them from view. "He's nearly finished! Time for the finishing blow!" A man cried out as he shot forward with his lance poised to strike. **_"Dire Straight!"_**

The blond's teeth clenched and he settled into a stance. He waited until the tip of the man's spear was merely inches away from his face before activating a skill. _**"Backlash!"**_ The boy's body shifted at the last moment and he easily deflected the polearm away.

Flourishing the long dagger in his right hand, he tore through the man's neck in one swift motion. His assailant stumbled back, horror etched onto his features as his health dropped down to red. The boy took a hard step forward to finish off his opponent but was ran through with a sword. He was lifted off his feet from the force of the blow and was violently slammed into the ground. A cry of victory burst from the raid group of 48 that had banded together to take the boy down.

The blond lie motionless on the ground, watching silently as his health points finally dropped to zero. 'So this is it huh? If I'm this easy to defeat then what was the point of making me like this anyway?' He thought spitefully. His thoughts shifted to the other member of his party. The group had rushed him while he was alone so there was a chance she was still alive. Maybe she sold him out? Or perhaps she saw the sheer size of the raid party and figured it was pointless trying to save him. Two could only do so much after all. 'Guess this the end after all. Tch, whatever. Not I have a reason to go back anyway.' The blond stared into the sky, waiting for the darkness to claim him when a text prompt suddenly appeared in from of him.

_**Alert**_

_** Passive [Curse Seal] activated.**_

_'Great, what no-'_

There was a surge of energy from the boy's position, ceasing the celebrations of the raid party. "What...what is that?" A fiery pillar of crimson energy shot into the sky, burning away the clouds and shrouding the land in darkness. A silhouette could be seen moving about in the flames and child-like laughter began to echo throughout the forest.

"Finally...the time has come~!"

The shadow in the flames took on a humanoid shape and the red glow of its eyes pierced through the darkness. The energy dissipated just as fast as it has emerged, leaving behind a lone person in its wake. It was the boy from before, but he wasn't the same. He was much taller, by at least 20cm or so. Gone was his once sunny blond hair, now replaced by a vermillion tresses that danced across his head like a living flame. His eyes snapped open, reveal slit-like pupils enveloped in an eerie crimson glow.

"T-That's not fair!" A man exclaimed as he sank to his knees. "We won...we killed him...he should be dead!"

"I thought this game wasn't supposed to have any magic spells?!" another cried.

"Everyone calm yourselves," a man yelled out. It was the same one who landed what was thought to be the killing blow. "There's still 48 of us and only one of him! We can still do this!"

"I beg to differ~!"

The man froze at the sound of the impish voice and soon felt his entire body lock up. But it wasn't just him. The entire raid party had been suspended in place. The man noticed a yellow lightning bolt icon next to his status bar and bit back a curse. "Paralysis!"

"That's right," the voice returned. The was a flash of movement and a figure appeared on a branch high in the trees. It was young girl who seemed to be in her late teens. She was clad in a striking red thong bodysuit with accompanying high-heeled boots that stretched up to her thighs and a crimson trench coat that hung off her shoulders. A pair of red horns could be seen poking out from beneath her vibrant pink hair, which danced behind her like a curtain in the wind. "The minimum time for paralysis naturally wear off is ten minutes. I'll leave it to you to finish them off as you see fit~!"

All eyes shifted back to the boy who stood there with an outstretched hand. His dagger materialized before him and it was quickly engulfed in flames. He reached into the fire and withdrew a black katana. "In that case." The boy held the sheathed blade as his side and sank into a stance. "I'll use the ultimate Iaijutsu skill."

His body vanished from sight, causing everyone's breath to hitch. Suddenly a streak of crimson light passed through one of the paralyzed men. It was immediately followed up by a second one that shot through another party member. In nearly the blink of an eye, more and more of these crimson gashes began to appear throughout the group of immobilized players, as if space itself was being torn open around them. The boy flickered back into existence less than a second later with katana slightly drawn. **"Judgement."** He whispered as the blade slowly slid back into it's scabbard with a soft clink.

The myriad of slashes all activated at once, tearing through the small army with ease and dropping all of their health bars to zero in a flash. A bright smile lit up the girl's face as she watched body after body dissolve in particles of light. Her eyes were drawn back to the boy who calmly stood in the midst of it of it all. "Your power has finally awakened. Now the game can truly begin..._Darling~!"_

* * *

And thus is the birth of another Twozumaki tale. I have literally been _haunted _by this damn idea ever since i rewatched SAO two weeks ago and i just had to put something down on paper before it drove me crazy. Dont get your hopes though and start asking me to update. At best, I only have a beginning for this thoughtout and no real middle or end in mind.

Maybe I'll throw up more chapters as more ideas pop into my head but im not promising anything right now. _Demons _is still my main focus at this time.

That aside let me know what you guys think. This scene isnt as fleshed out and detailed as i pictured in my mind, but that was the point. A prologue is just a taste after all.


End file.
